In the past, various types of anchor installation tools have been used. Ordinarily, a drill is used to form a hole in the concrete or masonry structure. The anchor is inserted into the bore. After that, a hammer is utilized to pound the anchor into the masonry material. While this application is satisfactory, it is time consuming and very demanding on the user. In fact, when anchors are to be inserted overhead, the user must pound upwardly with a hammer in order to sink the anchor into the structure. This is very demanding on the body of the user.
Other types of percussion tools are in the art. These tools enable a drill to be positioned into a hammer bit for drilling a bore into the concrete material. A beat piece is positioned on top of the drill in order to utilize the hammer drill to secure the anchor into the concrete or masonry material. While these tools function satisfactory for their intended purpose, designers strive to improve the art.
Accordingly, the present disclosure provides an anchor installation tool that eliminates the use of manual hammering. The present disclosure provides an anchor tool that is usable in tight spaces where the wielding of a hammer is difficult and time consuming. The present disclosure provides a simple yet effective tool to insert anchors into the concrete material. Additionally, the installation tool provides a guide to ensure proper alignment of the anchor in the bore.